Conventional user authentication techniques are designed to prevent access by unauthorized users. One technique is to require a user being authenticated to provide secret credentials, such as a password, before allowing access. Similarly, a PIN number can be required by an ATM machine before allowing a person to perform automated bank transactions. A difficulty with this technique is that it requires the user to memorize or otherwise keep track of the credentials. A user often has multiple sets of credentials (e.g., passwords and PINs) and it can be quite difficult to keep track of them all.
Another technique that does not require the user to memorize credentials is to provide the user with an access object such as a key (e.g., an electronic key) that the user can present to obtain access. For example, a user can be provided with a small electronic key fob that allows access to a building or other secured location. A difficulty with using access objects is that authentication merely proves that the access object itself is valid; it does not verify that the legitimate user is using the access object. That is, illegitimate user can use a stolen access object to enter a secured location because the user's identity is never checked.
Some hybrid authentication techniques require the user to provide both an access object and credentials. The user is authenticated only upon providing both items. Of course, this solution does not resolve the problem of making the user memorize credentials.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for verifying a user that is being authenticated that does not suffer from the limitations described above. Moreover, the solution should ease authentications by wirelessly providing an identification of the user.